monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dracosaurian/Discussion of The Week: Monster Rivalries
Hello and welcome to......Discussion of The Week: Monster Rivalries !!!!!! On this blog we are discussing some of the heated relationships between some of the series monsters. Like the modern world some creatures really don't like eachother and thats when great clashes take place. Lets take a look at some of the most intense rivalries in MH. Seregios vs. Rathalos Since the begining of MH Rathalos has been the undisputed wyvern ruler of the skies. The Rath wyverns have been put on a pedestal that throughout the series no other Flying Wyvern has challenged them for.......until MH4U that is. Enter Seregios the invasive "Thousand Blade Wyvern" !!! This wyvern has taken the series by storm with their aggressive attitudes and by bodly challenging the Rath wyverns for territory, which no other flying wyvern has done. With their ruthless aggression, adaptability, excellent flight mobility, razor sharp blade scales and fire resistance the Seregios are a serious threat to Rathalos. As user Cottonmouth255 has said an excellent title for Seregios would be "Usurper of The Skies". Gurenzeburu vs. Kuarusepusu/Hyujikiki Gurenzeburu is often called the "Barbarian Wyvern" by those who hunt this beast. Surprisingly when left alone the wyvern is a peaceful creature that will happily feed on vegetation, ores in the Highland and inscets.The once thought strict carnivores even coexsist peacefully and act as bodyguards to local herbivores Burukku and Erupe. Local predators Kuarusepusu and Hyujikiki regularly prey on said herbivores and don't they don't too kindly having their hunts interrupted by the horned wyverns. Thus violent and frequent confrontations between these beasts take place. Go Gurenzeburu !!!!! Protect your herbivores from harm !!!! Yian Kut-Ku vs. Yian Garuga Despite being closely related, the vicious Yian Garuga despise their Kut-Ku relatives. A single Garuga will ruthlessly kill all the Kut-Ku it can in an area and will even destroy the eggs of a female Kut-Ku and lay their own eggs in the nest !!!! While the Kut-Ku will fight back more often than not its their larger and aggressive relatives that come out on top. Uruki vs. Forokururu The Uruki are a peaceful race of Lynians that don't like to get into conflicts. They use a different variety of flowers to defend their villages from the more aggressive inhabitants of the Flower Field. However they can't use those flowers to protect themselves if the Forokururu keep feeding on them !!!! The large avian bird wyverns feed on the flowers needed to protect the Uruki's home and thus intense competition for resources commence !!! Uruki utilize their slingshots and acorn bombs, while the Forokururu use their deadly and numerous nectar-based attacks. Rathalos vs. Lagiacrus While Seregios is the first flying wyvern seen to challenge Rathalos in the series, Lagiacrus was the first monster seen actually doing it in MH3's opening video. These two are rivals that rule two different realms with Rathalos soaring the skies and Lagiacrus ruling the watery depths.Teritorrial disputes between the two species can and do happen similar those of modern day lions and crocodiles. Diablos vs. Cephadrome These two desert roaming wyverns have had an ancient war going on for centuries.This rivalry is so intense that the two species will attack eachother even when unprovoked as we saw a glimpse of this in MH4U's opening video. Personally If I were a Cephadrome I wouldn't go anywhere near a Diablos because those horns are just too damn big. Brachydios vs Agnaktor The explosive slime-wielding Brachydios and the heatbeam shooting Agnaktor have an intense hatred for one another. It only adds fuel to the already blazing fire that Brachydios will actively challenge and in most cases defeat other large predators for their territory. We've seen these two impressive beasts duke it out in a fight to the death in MH3U maybe someday we'll see them battling for supremacy in another MH game. Other Notable Rivalries *Zinogre vs Amatsumagatsuchi *Cha-Cha vs Kayamba *Tigrex vs Brute Tigrex *Aruganosu vs Goruganosu *Akantor vs Gravios Questions 1. Do you like monster rivalries ? 2. Why or why not ? 3. Which is your favorite ? 4. Your least favorite ? 5. If you could create a rivalry between two current monsters which ones would they be ? 6. If you could create a rivalry between two original monsters what would they be ? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs